Three Years Later  Continued
by Li-1980
Summary: Please read "Three Years Later" First.


**Broken:**

The next morning I woke up and could send someone was in my room. My eyes opened quickly and I sat up. It was Edward. He was sitting on the windowsill. "I didn't mean to wake you!" I got out of bed and slowly walked to him. "When Alice got home last night I listened to everything she had to say and think." I was speechless. I didn't know how to keep him here in Forks and I wish it wasn't such a fight. "If I could have things my way we would never leave each others side. But you made plans after I left and I don't have any right to disturb them." He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "But, if that makes you think I don't love you then I'm sorry." I began to cry and hugged him. "Edward I don't care about any of my plans. I just want you." He moved me back so he could see my face. "If Jasper breaks the treaty we have 24 hours. You better think of a story for Charlie." He smiled and I don't know how Alice did it, but he got me to ask the impossible. "I'll bring over a suitcase and just pack the bare essentials. Tomorrow Emmet is coming home which means I am going to be looking for Jasper, so if you can't get a hold of me you know where I am." I hated being needy, but right now I needed him to mean it when he said he wouldn't leave. "Okay." He leaned his lips over mine and gently kissed them. I then wrapped my arms around him and hoped that Jasper would come home soon, for everyone's sake.

A week later Edward and I had figured out a story to tell Charlie. We still hadn't heard anything about Jasper but we thought it was a good sign that she hadn't had any visions of Jasper. I was cooking dinner for Charlie when we started talking about school. I briefly mentioned Edward to test the waters. "So you two are okay now?" I nodded. "I know you don't like him, and I understand why, but it's very complicated and I wish I could explain it to you." He looked amused. "You're right Bells, I don't like him. But as long as he treats you the way he should then we won't have a problem." I turned off the cooktop and for some reason I had the urge to tell him about my possible trip. "Actually there's something I wanted you to know." Charlie held his breath and I'm sure he thought I was pregnant. "The Cullen's are going on a family holiday and they wanted to know if I could come along." I heard a slight grunt.

"Now I'm 21 which means I don't need your permission but I just wanted you to know." He began looking through some case notes which he rarely did when I was in the same room as him. "Where are you going." I dished out his dinner and turned to face him. "Canada. Probably Vancouver. The Cullens have a house up there and they haven't gone for years." He wasn't facing me so it was easier to lie. "Seperate rooms I hope." I was beginning to blush so I turned the other way. "Dad." He didn't say anymore, he was too wrapped into his case. "So what case are you working on?" He shut the folder and began eating his dinner. "It's just some new development. The past week there have been some unexplained deaths." This made me nervous and I prayed there were new vampires in town. "Unexplained. How did they die?" Charlie must have thought it was odd for me to ask since I never did. "Four victims." He opened his folder and stared at it. "These victims had nothing in common, didn't know each other at all and died the same way." I was feeling impatient. "Which was?" He looked up at me. "All of them were drained of blood. I dropped my fork. "How long had they been dead for?" He closed the folder. "When we found them, give or take two days." I picked up my fork and stared at the folder. "How long ago was that?" He took a sip of beer then finally answered. "Just a week or so ago." I held my breath. I left the table and excused myself. "I feel a little sick." I had to make any excuse which would not look strange to leave the room. "Sorry kiddo, probably shouldn't have talked to you about this."

I ran up stairs and called Edward. "Edward you have to come over." A second later he replied. "What is it Bella? I'm on my way." I took a breath hoping I wasn't really saying what I was about to say. "I think Jasper broke the treaty."


End file.
